familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cambridge, New York
Cambridge is a town in Washington County, New York, United States. It is part of the Glens Falls Metropolitan Statistical Area. The town population was 2,152 at the 2000 census. The town of Cambridge contains part of a village, also called Cambridge. History The town of Cambridge, formerly in Albany County, New York, was transferred to Washington County in 1791. Cambridge was home to the Cambridge Hotel, the anecdotal originator of Pie a la Mode. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 36.5 square miles (94.5 km²), of which, 36.4 square miles (94.2 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.3 km²) of it (0.33%) is water. Part of the south town line is the border of Rensselaer County. NY Route 372 passes along the northeast town line. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,152 people, 795 households, and 581 families residing in the town. The population density was 59.2 people per square mile (22.8/km²). There were 868 housing units at an average density of 23.9 per square mile (9.2/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.44% White, 0.84% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.28% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.42% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.07% of the population. There were 795 households out of which 35.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.5% were married couples living together, 7.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.8% were non-families. 22.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.04. In the town the population was spread out with 27.1% under the age of 18, 5.3% from 18 to 24, 26.4% from 25 to 44, 26.4% from 45 to 64, and 14.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 98.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.0 males. The median income for a household in the town was $46,579, and the median income for a family was $50,714. Males had a median income of $32,165 versus $27,667 for females. The per capita income for the town was $21,529. About 3.0% of families and 5.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.7% of those under age 18 and 7.5% of those age 65 or over. Education The education at Cambridge is Cambridge Central School. Cambridge Central School teaches grades K-12. There are approximately 900 students at the school. Notable people * W. J. Abrams, former member of the Wisconsin State Senate and the Wisconsin State Assembly, was Mayor of Green Bay, Wisconsin "Rick" Mausert, born in Cambridge,NY, received the Medal of Honor, posthumously for valorous service during the Korean War. Communities and locations in the Town of Cambridge Communities and locations * Cambridge – The village of Cambridge located at the eastern town line. * Center Cambridge – A hamlet south of North Cambridge on County Road 74. * Coila – A hamlet on NY-372 northwest of Cambridge village. * Vly Summit – A location at the west town line, west of North Cambridge on County Road 74. * Buskirk Bridge – A covered bridge crossing the Hoosic River. * Lee – A location south of South Cambridge on County Road 74. * North Cambridge – A hamlet west of Cambridge village, located on County Road 60. * Oak Hill – A hamlet in the southeast corner of the town. * South Cambridge – A hamlet in the south part of the town on County Road 74. * West Cambridge – A hamlet near the east town line on County Road 74. Geographical features * Vly Creek – A small stream at the west town line. * Vly Swamp – A swamp north of Fly Summit. * Hoosic River – A river marking the south town line. * The Cobble – An elevation near North Cambridge. * Wampecack Creek – A tributary of the Hoosic River, which flows past West Cambridge and South Cambridge. References External links * Vintage Images of Cambridge NY and area ~ Richard Clayton Photography * Town of Cambridge Category:Towns in New York Category:Glens Falls metropolitan area Category:Towns in Washington County, New York